Hooked
by colinruinedmylife
Summary: When the kingdom's most wanted, and most charming, bandit Captain Hook hides in a mysterious tower, the last thing he expects to find is Emma Swan, a spirited but broken girl. And now the devilish handsome pirate is taking her on a great adventure and she is about to discover the world for the first time, and who she really is.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a verry fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Emma Swan. And it starts with a curse.

Once upon a time, there was a little princess named Snow White. She was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom but she would trade all of her beauty just to see her mother one more time. You see, her mother had passed away some time ago and her father was looking for a new queen. Let's just say he found her. Regina was incredible. She was from a respectable family, beautiful, smart, gentle and the most important thing, she liked Snow, and the princess liked her a lot. The only problem was, Regina's heart belonged to another. When Snow found out she was completely sad, she was going loose a mother again but Regina asked her too keep it secret, it was true love after all. Snow could keep it for a while until Regina's mother, Cora, convinced her otherwise. In the end, Regina had lost her loved one and her heart became dark. She promised herself that Snow would feel the same pain she had felt.  
Years passed, and the princess found her own true love, Prince James, who she tenderly called Prince Charming. They clearly belonged to each other and as you can imagine, Regina did everything in her power to separate then, but it wasn't enough. Their love was stronger than anything, and they lived the most timeless love story ever. At least for now.  
On their wedding day, Regina paid a little visit and made one promise.

_"I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_

And she tried. She looked for the most horrible curse ever but every time she tried to cast it, it went wrong.

_"Perhaps this is a sign."_ - The man said

_"A sign for what?"__"For you to move on. My darling, you tried so hard to take their happiness away that you stopped looking for yours!"__"Mine? My happiness is their misery!"__"But -"__"Your majesty" _- one of the Queen's mirrors light up.

_"What?"__"Snow's child... She's born."__"That's just wonderful, isn't?"_ - The Queen said, her anger taking over her

_"Sweetheart..."__"DON'T! I don't wanna hear! They... They have everything! Everything I always wanted! True love, a family... I could have had it all if that brat Snow..."_ Regina suddenly started to laugh, louder and louder.

_"Your majesty... Are you alright?"_ - The mirror asked her

_"Alright? My dears, I just had the most brilliant idea!_ - she turned to the man _- tell me, daddy, how would you feel if somebody took your little girls from your arms? Right. Under. Your. Nose?"__"I... I would feel... Devastated. Useless. Broken. "_ - The Queen's father answered.

_"Exactly. I promised them that I would destroy their happiness, and a Queen always keeps her word. That little princess... She will be mine."__  
_  
While the Evil Queen planned how to steal the kingdom's happiness, Snow White and Prince Charming celebrated. Everything was wonderful. The kingdom was rich, they had each other, and their little girl was healthy and beautiful. She was the perfect junction of them. She had her momma's eyes, her lips and her chin. But you could clearly see her daddy's hair, his nose and his forehead "scrunch". Their little princess. I'll give you a hint, that's Emma.  
To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. One dark night, Regina broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone!  
The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Regina raised the child as her own. But Emma wasn't blind. She could see the difference between them, and when she asked her mother about it, she heard the worst lie she ever.

"My dear, sweet, child. It's true that I'm not your real mother. She didn't want you, and neither did your father. They left you alone in the middle of the forest when you were only a newborn! Only the gods know what would have happened if I haven't found you. So please, Emma, never ask me about your parents again."

"Yes, mommy. I'm sorry."

The little girl felt devastated and couldn't stop asking herself "why didn't they want me?" "Why would they give me away?". Her questions only got worse when Emma found out about her powers. She had no idea of how to control then or even knew what they were. But Regina knew. True Love is the most powerful magic of all and Emma was the product of it. That only made it harder to hide her. The Queen thought her how to control it and said when it would be right to use it. And Emma listened, of course.

Regina made everything in her power to hide the girl. Changed her last name to Swan (since it was Emma's favorite animal) and told her horrible things about the world outside.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, duckling?"

"Yes, mommy."

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their lost princess would return.

* * *

**So, I did a Captain Swan fic like Tangled and I hope you all like. Those characters belong to Adam & Eddy and the main story to Disney.**

**P.S: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1 - When will my life begin

**First of all, I wanna thank you for the follows and the lovely reviews, they made me really happy! And the second thing is: I'm so sorry it tooked so long! School is taking all of my time but I'll do my best to keep the story going. This chapter is a little longer and I hope you like, and as I said before, english is not my mother language, so be kind :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me (unfortunately) and the main story belongs to Disney**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When will my life begin****? **

The little green fairy flew to under the window and waited in silence. Her heart was beating so fast but a small smile appeared on her lips.

She was safe here. She could never be found here.

- Há! Gotcha, Tink! - the blond girl said as she hold the fairy between her hands

- Ugh, I thought you would never find me here, Emma! - Tinkerbell complained as Emma freed her and sat by the window.

- That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45? - the little fairy gave her a look that said enough about the idea of playing this game one more time - Okay. Well, what do you want to do?

- I was thinking that maybe... We could go out?

- Yeah. I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you.

- No, I don't and neither do you. We should go out! It's so much more fun out there then in this stupid tower, Emma!

- Oh, come on, Tink. It's not so bad in there. Now let's go inside. We have a lot of things to do.

And they spent the morning doing what they did every day. Cleaning, cooking, reading, playing, dreaming, but the sound of Tinkerbell's complains never leaving Emma's ears. Honestly? She actually liked it. The sound of anybody else's voice besides her mother's and her own was great.

The green fairy appeared under her window on Emma's seventh birthday. She was watching the mysterious lights, like she did every year, when she found Tink who happened to have hurt her wings. The fairy stayed with Emma until her wings got better, and even after that. She had been charmed by the adorable and lonely little girl and just couldn't leave her alone.

But Emma's mother could never know that. Any contact with the outside world was extremely forbidden. So their friendship was always kept in secret. Emma couldn't afford to loose Tink. She was her best friend. And she told her stories. Stories of her adventures with her old friends fairies, stories of knights and mermaids, witches and princesses. Emma loved those stories of adventure but, more than anything, she loved to think of the adventures she would have someday. And the stories she would be able tell. Her own stories. Her own life. And she knew exactly with what her life would begin. The lights.

- Tomorrow night the lights will appear just like they do on birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older mother might just let me go... - Emma sang as she finished the painting on the wall - What do you think?

Tinkerbell flew next to where the girl stand to have a better vision of Emma's work. It was beautiful, just like everything the girl did. It was her on the painting, obviously. A blond girl, sitting on the floor watching the "magic lights" flying into the dark blue sky.

- Well, I think it's a vision of the future. A very close future.

Emma laughter was delightful but so rare. At least they became rare on the passed 2 years. Since Neal... Ugh, Tink still blamed herself for that. And she would always do.

- I wish it would be true. I wish I could go.

- You can, Emma! Just... Ask her! It's your dream!

- Tink, you remember what happened the last time! If mother hasn't show up in time I could have... - Emma stopped talking as the tears came to her eyes. Thinking of him was just too painful for her to handle.

- I'm sorry, Ems. I just... You need to understand that not everybody is like him. Not everybody will want to hurt you. And you can't just spend the rest of your life locked up here and doing what your mother wants you to do. You can't just sit by the window everyday and watch your life pass by your eyes.

- You know what? You're right. It's my life, not mother's. This is it! This is a very big day, Tink! I'm finally gonna do it. I'm going to ask her.

- EMMA! - Regina's voice was quite a powerful one and it could be heard even so up in the tower - Let down the magic ladder!

- It's time! - Emma let out a sigh.

- You can do it, Ems! Don't be afraid!

- I know, I know. Come on. Don't let her see you.

The little fairy flew and hid herself behind the curtains, that were now also hiding Emma's painting.

- Emma! I'm not getting any younger down here!

- Coming, mother! - Emma took a deep breath and start conjuring her magic.

She always liked it. Magic. It made her feel strong and powerful, even tho she could only use to make the magic ladder so her mother could come up. Emma had first found out about her powers when she was four and since then Regina thought her how to control it and hide it.

- Magic is a very powerful thing, and because of that, it is wanted by people. Bad people. And your magic is a special kind, so much stronger than any other I have ever seen, and people will come for it. That's why you need to hide it well and don't trust anyone but me. - Her mother always told her that. And gods, she should have listened to her the first time.

As Emma took small breaths and concentrated on her emotions she could feel the golden glow coming out of her hands and growing more and more until it became the ladder that went out of the tower's window to where her mother stood, on the ground. Regina hold it and looked up at her daughter as she pulled the ladder. Her magic was growing stronger and stronger with each passed day. And that worried Regina. A lot.

When she finally got up there she sat by the window and took a deep breath. The "house" was in great shape, as always. Poor Emma had nothing else to do except.

- Hi. - her daughter let out a tired sigh - Welcome home, Mother!

- Oh, Emma, how you manage to do that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely exhausting, dear. - Regina said as she stood up and took Emma's face in her hands

- Oh, it's nothing - Emma gave a little proud smile.

- Then I don't know why it takes so long. - Her mother hummed and then laughed at her daughter's reaction - Oh, dear, I'm just teasing

- All right - Emma let out a nervous giggle. Getting a compliment from her mother? Too good to be true - So, mother, as you know tomorrow is a very big day...

- Emma, dear come here and look in that mirror - Regina loved mirrors. She had them everywhere and loved to look at them - You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh, look, you're here too. - While she busted out laughing, Emma's smile managed to disappear as fast as it came - I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously. - the mother continue to appreciate her reflex in the mirror as Emma tried to find the words and the courage to ask her what she wanted so badly.

- Okay. So, mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is...

- Emma dear, you talk to much, you know that? Now, mother is feeling a little run-down. Would you mind take my purse so I can fix this make up, please? Then we'll talk.

- Sure! Just a second! - and suddenly all you see on the room was a mess of blond hair running from a place to another, searching for a purse, that just couldn't be found!

Emma looked everywhere and then things started flying across the room. Kitchen stuff, pillows, food... And when an apple almost hit Regina's head, her angry voice got her daughters attention:

- Emma!

- Here it is, Mother! - Emma said, throwing the purse on her mother's lap, breathing fast and then kneeling close to the chair her mother was sitting - So, Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big day, and you didn't respond. So, I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday! – Emma said as dast as she could and grabbed her mother's arm - Ta-da!

- No, no, no. Can't be. - Regina said, getting free of her daughter's grip - I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year.

- That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. - Emma let out nervous laugh and then took a deep breath - Mother, I'm turning 18, and I wanted to ask... Ugh, what I really want for this birthday... Actually, what I wanted for quite a few birthday's now...

- Emma, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah. It's very annoying! I'm just teasing. You're adorable. I love you so much dear

Emma set on the floor as her mother stood up. That's it. She couldn't even ask her. She was such a coward. And then, a green glow caught her eye. Tinkerbell. The fairy gave her an angry but encouraging look and pointed to Regina. No. Emma Swan was no coward. She could do it.

- I want to see the floating lights.

- Ahá. What? - Now, Emma had all the attention.

- I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights. - Emma said as she stood up and pull the curtains away from the wall so her mother could see her painting.

- Oh, you mean the stars.

- That's the thing. I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're meant for me. I need to see them, Mother. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are.

- You want to go outside? Why, Emma? Don't you remember what happened last time? - Regina asked looking into her daughters eyes.

- I... I do. - that it was. Him. His sweet brown eyes, his playful smile - But this time would be different, Mother! I can control my magic and I would have you and...

- No more "ands", Emma. I hate to bring that man back to your memories but it seems like the only way to make you understand why I keep you here. That... What was his name? - Regina turned around

- Neal - Emma answered with a broken voice - His name was Neal.

- Yes. Neal. That man, used you. Took advantage of your sweetness and almost took you away from me! Almost sold you and your magic! If I haven't arrived in time... - Regina sat on a close chair and put her face between her hands - You're everything that I have, Emma. I can't loose you like I lost everything else.

Emma walked slowly to where Regina was sitting and kneel in front of her and laying her head on her mother's lap.

- I'm so sorry, Mother. I didn't want to make you sad.

- That's okay, dear - Regina stroked her daughter's hair - I know you didn't meant to.

They stayed like that for a while. In silence and comfortable with each other. The truth was that, they always had the time to bond, but never the courage to do. And Emma finally felt like her she matter to someone.

- Emma?

- Yes, Mother? - She looked up to Regina

- Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.

- Yes, Mother.

- Oh, I love you very much, dear.

- I love you more.

- I love you most - Regina said as she tenderly give a kiss on Emma's forehead. - Okay, now I have work to do! And so do you! - The mother suddenly stood up, making Emma fall on the floor.

- Oh, don't worry, I'll make my one ladder. I'll see you in a bit, my little swan! - Regina said when she saw Emma getting up fast.

- I'll be here - Emma whisper to herself as she watched her mother disappear in the wild forest and wished that she could do the same.


End file.
